A Sith in Sheep's Clothing
by EmpireofDarkness
Summary: When he was four, Anakin was purchased from Watto by Darth Plagueis and secretly trained as his Apprentice. He knew who Anakin was and knew how powerful he would become. He adopted him and taught him everything he knew and then when Anakin was twenty, Plagueis died leaving everything he owned to Anakin. Now Anakin is a very wealthy man and is now deciding who he wants to be.
1. Chapter 1

**A Sith in Sheep's Clothing: Chapter 1**

* * *

My whole life, all of my twenty years, I was a slave. I was a slave as a child with my mother to a Hutt named Gardulla then to a Toydarian at the age of three. Then at the age of four, I was sold to a man that was named Darth Plagueis, but publicly his name was Hego Damask.

He was the Dark Lord of the Sith and he sensed the untouched raw Force power within me and started to teach me the ways of the Dark Side of the Force taking me as his Apprentice.

He told me about the Jedi and the Sith, he told me about their philosophies, their strengths and their weaknesses. He told me that the Sith were restrained by the Rule of Two but it had to be that way because of the difference in size between the Sith and the Jedi. He said that if the Jedi found out about us that they would undoubtedly kill us because we scare them and they fear the Sith. They fear our power.

It made sense, he told me about the war between the Jedi and the Sith that happened a millenia ago between the Army of Light and the Brotherhood of Darkness and that was why Darth Bane instituted the Rule of Two.

A Master and an Apprentice, one to embody the power and one to crave it.

Then the Apprentice would eventually fight and try to defeat his Master and claim the title for himself, to claim the mantle as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

The Sith aren't stupid and the Jedi are for thinking they're safe and there is nothing more that I despise than the Jedi and their idiotic beliefs.

Do they really think that there would be a Dark Side, if the Force didn't want there to be a Dark Side?

How could you have two sides of the Force if there was only meant to be one? If the Force didn't want there to be a Dark Side then there wouldn't one, the Jedi just fear their power, they fear the past.

I love reading about the past, it is interesting.

You learn from the past and you learn from their mistakes which is why the Sith record their knowledge and secrets in books in the various Sith temples, in datapads and in holochrons.

Then Darth Sidious, the Apprentice of Darth Plagueis while I was a youngling and still learning, decided that it was time to let the Jedi know that they exist.

He sent his Apprentice Darth Maul to apprehend or kill Queen Amidala to ensure that the Trade Federation successfully takes over Naboo but that was a ploy just to get Darth Sidious into power by having Queen Amidala call for a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum and it worked. Plagueis approved the plan and it worked, he liked Darth Maul but he was only a means to an end and he served as just that.

Senator Palpatine was nominated for the position of Supreme Chancellor and that night he tried to kill my Master but he wasn't expecting me...

* * *

 _It was late and there was a party celebrating the assured victory and the next step in the Sith conquering the galaxy and ridding it of the vile Jedi. Darth Plagueis held the party in his penthouse suite on Coruscant in an apartment building that his company, Damask Holdings owns._

 _It was only a party of two, Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious, Master and Apprentice._

 _They celebrated with wine and Darth Plagueis made himself appear to be drunk, in reality he wasn't but he was testing his Apprentice because he knew that it would be time for his Apprentice to take over but he found me and determined that I would be the one to secede him, not Darth Sidious._

 _As a Master, you always look for the more powerful Apprentice and if you find someone more powerful than your current Apprentice then you test them and determine who would be your Apprentice and that would be determined here._

 _I was only nine and was no match for Darth Sidious but he didn't know that I was here as my Master bade farewell to his Apprentice and walked to his master bedroom to go to sleep for the night and Darth Sidious waited a few minutes to ensure he was asleep before enacting his plan._

 _He opened the door and snuck in with the cast of light from the hall illuminating his shadow into the room and I made sure that there was no trace of my presence as my mental shields were up and impenetrable and I didn't draw on the Force to ensure my presence was concealed._

 _He smiled as he saw his Master drunk and passed out and he drew on the Dark Side and the room was instantly freezing, almost like an icebox. It made me shiver but I remained silent hidden in the closet, the door was open but he couldn't see me._

 _He opened his hands and cast them towards my Master and started to electrocute him with Force lightning and he didn't even notice as I drew on the Force and charged a Force blast at him and it broke his hold on the Force lightning as he was cast into the wall and knocked unconscious._

 _I ran to my Master, he was awake and alive as he smiled and drew on the Force to check on his former Apprentice and it turned out that he was dead._

 _I killed him with a simple Force blast, a nine year old killed a mighty Sith Lord._

 _The only debris that was destroyed was the wall that Sidious crashed through, there were no other obstructions in the path. It was quick, clean and easy._

 _"See my young Apprentice, he was weak." Darth Plagueis told me as he smiled and looked at me. "He let his guard down and that could be fatal, as he learned. You have to be in control and you can't let your arrogance get in the way of your mission, your goal, your destiny. Now it is only you and I. His Apprentice is dead and he is dead, now Darth Bane's Rule of Two is just us. A Master and an Apprentice, I tried to change that but maybe it should remain this way. I don't have much life left in me, you will be my last Apprentice and I will teach you everything I know and in time you will have an Apprentice of your own and you will do the same. Just remember the lesson of the day, don't let arrogance become your undoing and always be wary of your Apprentice."_

* * *

...he kept his word. In the eleven years since that day, his health did deteriorate and he was getting old, even for a Muun. He was now on his deathbed and ready for the afterlife and he asked me to kill him when it was time.

He said that Sith don't show mercy but he was my Master and he was already dying, putting him out of his misery and taking what is now mine, it is my duty as a Sith and as a son, as strange as that may sound.

He was wearing his transpirator and I removed it as he gasped for air, I put my hand over his mouth and smothered him, he was too weak to fight back and I was getting weak. I couldn't do this, it wasn't right. Sith are supposed to be strong and killing someone on their deathbed, that is cowardly but he couldn't fight me and he couldn't defend himself but this was how it had to be.

He was at the Muunilinst Medical Facility and within moments they would discover his condition, I had to do this fast to ensure they don't suspect that I killed him instead of his age and obvious medical conditions. He stopped squirming and gave me one last look, it was a look of pride, happiness and then he was gone.

I waited a few more seconds and then placed his transpirator back on but he was already dead and that is when I called for medical assistance, "help! Help!" I shouted and the medical droids and the Muun Doctors ran into the room to try and revive him but after a moment they knew he was gone.

"I am sorry, there is nothing we can do." The Muun Doctor said with a look of sadness upon his face, he looked down and I looked just as sad as he did but on the inside I knew this was the beginning of my freedom. "I am sorry for your loss."

"I understand, we knew this was coming and we already said our goodbyes." I replied to the Doctor while looking at the man who raised me for the last sixteen years, he looked like he was in peace for the first time I could remember.

* * *

I left and returned to Aborah which contains the private residence of my now deceased Master on Muunilinst and I walked into what is now my home. I was his sole heir and I was his adopted son, he adopted me legally and I became a Muun citizen because of it. Everything that was his is now mine, and that is a lot.

Until now, I never really knew what I wanted to do with my life.

My life was always learning the ways of the Dark Side and he isn't like most Sith. He didn't want to kill everyone, he wanted to rule yes but he was an architect of the future and that is what he taught me. He taught me to figure out what I want to do and to make it happen, to picture my life in five years, ten years, twenty years, fifty years and see that it is done.

But, I didn't do that.

I knew this was coming but there is so much out there and being the Dark Lord of the Sith and the only Sith in the galaxy... wait, there is still one other.

Count Dooku, he wasn't really a Sith yet but he did make mention of his falling out with the philosophy and beliefs of the Jedi Order but he doesn't know anything about the Dark Side and he hasn't been trained, nevertheless he could become a threat. He does know about me afterall, but he doesn't know that I am Force sensitive. I learned to mask my presence long before I first met him with Darth Sidious.

My life will always be different though than every other Force sensitive being. I was brought into the universe by the Force itself, by the midichlorians themselves. I was bestowed the power of the Force and have more midichlorians in me than any other being in the universe.

That makes me special and that means the Force will always guide me as it has been and it'll give me the full power of itself without me even having to ask, as it has also been.

* * *

I slept like a baby, I always do and I was woken up by a knock on my door.

 _My bedroom door._

Only few are permitted into my home without being shot and killed by security droids and various automated defense systems that will fire on any intruder on the property and within the mansion or laboratory.

I threw on my cloak and went to answer the door and to my surprise it was Chairman San Hill of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, he was a close friend to Hego Damask and we knew each other well. My Master mentored him and was responsible for his rise to his position and we had a lot in common except he isn't Force sensitive and he is one of a few people who knew who Plagueis really was and that includes him knowing who I really am.

"Chairman Hill, I wasn't expecting to see you this morning." I said as I looked slightly upwards to meet eye to eye with the Muun.

"I didn't know how to get in contact with you." He admitted as I stood aside and allowed him entry as he entered and held a datapad in his hand, there was also someone else with him that I knew to be a lawyer and he entered as well. "I believed that I had to come here in person to do this, doing it over a comlink isn't exactly personal."

"Do what, exactly?" I asked curiously as he seemed nervous, not exactly odd for the man but that is when the lawyer spoke up.

"I am Olin Kara, the Chief Lawyer for the InterGalactic Banking Clan." The Muun said introducing himself. "As you know the IBC is run by Muun's, with Hego Demask's death and no Muun to takeover for him we have to either shut down his holdings company or it becomes a subsidiary of the IBC."

"Well, I may not be Muun in species, but I am a Muun in citizenship and San knows this since he was asked to get it by Hego before he assumed his position. Therefore as the one on Hego's will and as the sole heir, it falls to me as well as all of this. He told me as much before he passed away." I reminded them, that is the Muun's for you always trying to make the extra dollar even though these two, in particular don't need it. "I want to keep the company along with all of _my_ property. He taught me everything I need to know and I know how he did business and who he did it with and they know me. He adopted me and left everything to me for a reason and if you want to take it from me, I assure you that you will lose and you will lose your positions."

"Is that a threat?" San asked.

"I don't make threats." I informed him with a smile. "I make promises. How do you think the Muun's will feel if they discovered how you came to power and all of the business you did beforehand, which wasn't all legal not to mention the work of your father which you knew of. But I know the both of you know that, I didn't know you by appearance, Olin Kara but your name is on a number of records including my citizenship documents and a number of transactions on behalf of Damask Holdings."

I watched them as they looked at each other surprised that a young human could know this, not many people know what I know about the Muun's and how they do business as well as the Republic since the Muun's play a large role in the affairs of the Republic through the IBC.

"Now that we understand each other, I think you can hand over that datapad and let me take custody of what Hego left for me to continue and we both know what that is." I remind him as I tilt my head sideways with a smile as he doesn't look to be happy about what I know. "San, your greed will become your undoing and if you think that Hego would ever help someone without assuring that they would help him when he needed it then you didn't really know the man as well as you thought. Or perhaps, it is I that you underestimate.

"Regardless, I want you to hand everything over to me and change the name of Damask Holdings to Skywalker Holdings, I was never really a Damask and since I have no real ties here any longer, I will take my birth name." He handed over the datapad and I signed the required e-documents and everything was now in my name including Damask Holdings which would become Skywalker Holdings by tomorrow. "Anything else?"

There wasn't and he smiled as he left, I think I impressed him, them I should say as they left pleased.

"Oh wait, one more thing." I said as they stopped at the door and turned to face me. "Damask Holdings is a private firm that is only affiliated with the IBC, it isn't actually owned by the IBC nor does the IBC own any percentage of the firm. Therefore the IBC and the Muun's have no say in my firm and if you try to seize it from me or try to undermine me from within my own firm, I assure you that the IBC will be in a major financial crisis and a major political crisis as the Holonet reporters will be all over this and your credibility will be gone forever."

With that I smiled and waved good bye as they got the message and left my bedroom, I followed them with the Force until they left my house and made their way back to their private airspeeder.

Maybe that was a test? Maybe they wanted to see what I learned from the great Hego Damask, clandestine business man during the day and Dark Lord of the Sith by night.

Then again maybe it was just so that they could get their hands on that incriminating data that I mentioned, maybe it was that in which they were trying to cover up.

Regardless it didn't matter and neither did they.

* * *

I couldn't fall back to sleep and I didn't even try as I decided that it was time to begin my day. I took my shower, brushed my teeth, shaved and got dressed.

I have been wanting to see my mother for ages now, I see her in my dreams and I don't know what happened to her over the years and I want to find out. I called ahead for my personal shuttle to be prepared for takeoff and 11-4D was onboard waiting for me.

I also didn't know the status of Tatooine and now that I am a financier of the Hutt's podracing track on Tatooine, they will be answering to me or losing the status that they now possess. Well that isn't accurate, Hego was a financier but he hasn't been for some time now, regardless we hold sway over the Hutt's especially Jabba since Hego placed him there and Jabba knows who I am but he doesn't know what I am capable of.

Tatooine was always a problem with me since Gardulla owned me and now I own them, metaphorically speaking. She doesn't know that but since Jabba is in charge of Tatooine now and not her, I still hold a grudge against their operations. Slaves don't condone slavery, I may not have been one since I was four since Plagueis never treated me like a slave but I still remember it. I remember my mother being abused by the Hutt's and I remember myself being whipped by that bitch.

If I ever lay eyes on her, Darth Vader will have a few words with her and those words will be spoken in Huttese and they won't be nice.

Smiling as I left my mansion, I made my way to the airspeeder and started to make my way to the High Port Space Center to board my shuttle and visit my mother, if she is still alive...

Of course she is still alive, I surely would've felt it if she wasn't.

* * *

I arrived a short time later and cleared customs as I boarded my shuttle and left Muunilinst behind, for now as I set the course for Tatooine on the navicomputer.

"11-4D, contact the Sun Guard." I told the bipedal droid, it was originally a medical droid but it learned much since then over the last decades. "I want a squad to meet me at the Mos Espa Spaceport on Tatooine."

The droid acknowledged the order and did as ordered as we jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

We exited hyperspace and entered the atmosphere of Tatooine and I set course for Mos Espa and in no time I touched down in one of the hangars, I had 11-4D remain with the ship and a Squad of Sun Guard mercenaries met us there and a thing with a piggish face approached me.

"You can't just drop in uninvited!" He protested, or she, something... whatever it was...

"Then it is a good thing you invited me." I said with a simple wave of my hand.

"Yes, its a good thing I invited you!" The being replied and I walked past him to the Sun Guards, mind tricks work on the weak minded and if it didn't then I would've shown him or her what I hide under my _sheeps_ clothing.

"Come with me, guys." I ordered them as I liked their services and you couldn't get any better protection, they definitely fit their role and would die just to ensure their task was complete to ensure the survival of their employer which is me in this case. "We're going to be checking on my mother, last time I was where we were both slaves to Gardulla the Hutt then Watto, a Toydarian. We will also be making contact with Jabba the Hutt here, but first I want to find my mother and make sure she is okay."

"Understood, sir." One of the Sun Guard's replied from under his mask and I nodded as we made our way to Watto's shop, if anyone knew about her it would be him. He owned her last.

It wasn't a long trip but long enough for me to remember how badly I wanted off that planet and was glad when I finally did. I was upset that I had to leave my mother behind but I didn't have much choice at the time and the time was well spent and now I am a very wealthy man that owns property all over the galaxy and owns a very wealthy company.

For a former slave, I did pretty well for myself and I am only twenty years old.

We found Watto outside of his shop and he looked like he wasn't doing very well, it made me happy, he is a slaver he shouldn't be happy.

He was trying to fix some broken piece of equipment with an electronic driver and I cleared my throat looking down at him as he sat on a stool.

"No chuba da wanga, da wanga!" Watto shouted at the broken piece of equipment and three of his pit droids, of course I recognized the language to be Huttese, I learned it as a slave and I learned it more thoroughly over the years as well as many more languages. He said _no not that one, that one,_ in case you were wondering.

"Chut, chut Watto." I said to him in greeting as he looked up at me and my Sun Guard escorts.

"Kee booda? Yo bana pee hota?" _What, what do you want?_ He asked rudely...

"Ding me chasa hopa." I offered to help him with his broken piece of equipment and I took it from him along with the electronic driver as I started to fix the broken piece of equipment, it was never his expertise. "Mi boshka, Shmi Skywalker."

He looked at me for a moment, I wasn't paying attention but I could feel it through the Force as he was trying to determine who I was, he speculated I was Anakin but he didn't know me well enough to really know me.

"Ani? Little Ani?" He asked much to my surprise, I must've meant more to him than I realized or he has a good memory considering it was sixteen years ago and I was only four years old.

I confirmed his suspicions when I handed him back the broken piece of whatever it was and he turned it on and it worked like new, he looked at it then back to me.

"You are little, Ani. Not so little anymore, though." He said in basic.

"I am aware, where is my mother?" I asked impatiently, I'd rather spend no time with this lowlife but he is the only one who knows and I am determined to find her, even if I have to go to Jabba to do it.

"Oh right, Shmi." He said as he placed the now working piece of equipment down on the table and scratched his nasty beard, he really fell apart. "She's not mine no more. I sold her."

"You sold her?" I asked as I felt the anger in me grow, I can't stand people selling people, its wrong. People, humans aren't animals, we're not tools.

"Years ago." He said as if it was just parts for a shuttle, not a human being not like it matters to the Toydarian. "Sorry, Ani, but you know business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her! Can ya beat that?"

 _Great_ , I muttered in my mind as I shook my head in disbelief. "Do you know where she is now?" I asked.

"Long way from here." He said with emphasis on the long. "Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."

"Watto, I am losing my patience and these guys would like nothing more than to use their pikes on your wings or maybe your head..." I replied impatiently as a couple of the Guards approached. I could use the Force but I don't want word getting to the Jedi about me and Toydarians are Force-proof in terms of mind tricks and Force suggestions.

"Let me check my records..." He said as his eyes opened wide and he flew out of his chair and into his shop, we followed. He found his records and they were accurate, they usually were where money was involved and I memorized the location in my mind as I walked out of the shop.

"Thank you, Watto." I said on my way out as we made our way back to the starport to fly over to the Lars moisture farm and I will kill them if my mother is a slave still or was forced to marry him to be 'free'. "Guys, get back to your ship and meet me at the coordinates that I will have 11-4D send to your ship."

They nodded in acknowledgement and we made our way back to the starport and embarked our shuttles and flew off as I had 11-4D send the Guard's the coordinates.

* * *

It was a short trip and I circled around the farm before touching down and landing, it was wide open and the farm was quite vast with a lot of open space. There were other farms in the area but there was a good distance between them, the farmhouse though wasn't exactly nice and well it is Tatooine, not a very luxurious planet not like Coruscant or Muunilinst or any other planet where I now own a home on.

I landed the ship on a slight hill overlooking the homestead or farmhouse, either works and I hit the button to lower the landing ramp and disembarked, "stay here, 11-4D." I told the droid as the Sun Guard landed about ten meters to the left of my ship and they disembarked as well. "Hang here guys, I need to do this alone."

They acknowledged my order and I left the ships as a I headed to the homestead and a woman exited the farmhouse, it wasn't mom, she was younger and then a young man joined her, he was about my age. I approached them and figured they were either Lars' or my mother no longer lived here.

"How can we help you?" The young man asked, he had short brown hair, a slight beard wearing Tatooine garb.

"I am looking for Shmi Skywalker." I replied as I stepped closer and made sure my lightsaber was concealed and out of sight, I shouldn't even be carrying it with me but it has become habit and that is why I wear my black cloak everywhere I go.

Just after I said the name, I saw her walking up the steps and she knew it was me on first sight as her reaction gave it away.

"Mom," I said as she raised her hands to her face and started crying, tears of joy, I assume.

She ran to me and hugged me squeezing me tight and I did the same to her. I haven't cried since being sold away from her and here I was, the Dark Lord of the Sith and I had tears in my eyes, I had to make sure my droid and the guards didn't see.

"My Ani, my little Ani." She muttered in between sobs. "I've been waiting for you to find me. I knew you would."

"I missed you too, mom." I replied as she pulled back and placed her hands on my face as she was making sure I was real, I was. "I came back to free you, but it turned out that I didn't have too."

"I can't believe you're here!" She said as if she didn't hear what I said but I let it slide, she was in shock and I kinda was too.

"I am real mom and I am here." I assured her. "I wanted to come sooner but I couldn't. I was freed when I was four and adopted by the Muun who bought me. He raised me as his son and he just died yesterday, he left me everything. I am now a very wealthy twenty year old. I planned on coming here and taking you off this planet, but I don't know if you want to leave now."

She looked surprise, she obviously assumed the worst but looking at her, the only thing that is different is she a little bit older but she still looks the same.

"I can't believe you're finally here!" She said again and I smiled as an older man appeared next to the younger man, probably father and son. "We have a lot to talk about. We haven't seen each other in sixteen years! You have to tell me everything." She insisted and I felt the same way, she had to tell me everything as well.

"I have time, although I would like you to take a trip with me when I leave here." I told her as she turned and started to introduce me to her... clan... I refuse to say family, they will never have the connection we had and they aren't connected to me in anyway.

"Anakin, I would like you to meet my husband, Cliegg Lars." She said and Watto was right, she did marry the man. He was an older man with grey hair, a grey beard, wearing a grey vest with tan colored clothing.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Anakin." The man said smiling, I returned the smile as I shook his offered hand.

"It is nice to meet you, as well." I replied as mom went on to the young man, the son Lars.

"This is Owen Lars and his girlfriend Beru Whitesun." Mom finished as I shook their hands and greeted them as well, I followed them inside and the homestead was worse than the slave quarters we lived in, with all of this land the homestead was small in comparison, tiny infact.

Since I was four years old, I was never in any property that was this rundown and inhumane, the accounting facility in Mustafar was nicer than this even with the sweltering heat.

* * *

We talked for many hours and she informed me of what happened to her over the years from her being sold over ten years ago to Cliegg being freed and marrying him as they fell in love. I wasn't sure if it was real, I would have to monitor it closely but I won't sentence the man to death, just yet.

I told her about what I've been doing but it was just a summary, I didn't tell her about the Sith training or my powers or anything like that. I just told her about Hego and Damask Holdings, I didn't tell her anything bad or anything like that, just about the company and the wealth and power and how it is all mine now.

She was overwhelmed as I left a slave and came back free and rich, filthy... filthy... filthy rich.

It was quite a reunion, a very overwhelming one at that.

"Mom, I have to go right now." I told her later that day as I had to attend to business with Jabba the Hutt, I scheduled it earlier and I am already running late but I am who I am and I always keep people waiting, just like Hego did.

"Jabba the Hutt?" She questioned when I mentioned the name and I nodded, she obviously didn't understand what I did but she wouldn't.

"Yep, he is a crime lord, a business man in his own fashion and he owes me." Owes me a lot... "Since you don't want to leave and I won't force you too, I want to make sure he knows who you are. I would train you on how to use a blaster pistol but I know you wouldn't use it and I don't want anything to happen to you. Jabba runs the planet therefore I need him to understand what'll happen if anything happens here."

"Are you really going to threaten Jabba?" She asked with a smile on her face, she didn't believe it but she doesn't know me.

"I don't make threats, I make promises and I keep them." I replied with a smile of my own and I turned around and walked towards the Sun Guards, I turned back around before walking too far away, "don't get in any trouble while I am gone. I am leaving two Guards here though just in case along with my ship."

With that I left her and boarded the Sun Guard shuttle and we took off to the Dune Sea to meet Jabba in his Palace.

* * *

We were met upon landing and we boarded a land speeder and we were brought to the Palace, Jabba doesn't like to wait but the fat oversized insect or whatever he was, will wait for me for as long as I decide. My former Master saw to it that Jabba owed him and the debt had never gone away when we helped him dethrone Gardulla from this planet. I was only a boy but I was still his Apprentice and that plan took a few years to undermine her authority and have her removed and replaced by Jabba.

I say it is an occupational hazard with being a crime lord eventually you will be overthrown by one of your lackeys, it is the same with the Sith but I think I am the first Sith and clandestine business man that won't ever have to deal with that.

You see, I don't need people to know my name in order to control what I want to control. I was never big on being known, I was always in the shadows just like my Master. I manipulate things but sometimes I face things head on, I was raised to be a businessman and to think about what I want, what I really want before taking action.

I already own many businesses that we either own fully or funded and are receiving royalties or kickbacks with interest until we are paid in full. We were also lobbyists, we have a number of Republican Senators on our payroll and still do.

I keep saying we even though it is only I, now but he was still involved in those plans and will receive his credit but what he and most Sith want is the Jedi Order dead and the galaxy back under our control like it was thousands of years ago.

I don't care about that though, I just want to be able to conduct business and live my life as I see fit, thus the way of the Sith. I am selfish and I get what I want, whether I have to kill people to get it or buy people off to get it, it will be mine, one way or the other.

Just like I will with Jabba as I met the slob once again, he is even fatter than I remember but that is no surprise since they are always getting fatter with age.

"Jabba, we meet again." That was the best greeting he would get, I also spoke it in Huttese since he doesn't speak basic.

"So we do," Jabba replied slowly. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Anakin."

That surprised me, I only met him two times and never really spoke with him but he still remembered my name. I guess I made an impact on him or he already heard from the grapevine that I am now the Magister of Damask Holdings which is officially Skywalker Holdings as of tomorrow.

"Likewise, Jabba." Being a business man is partially about being civil and I will be civil for now but if this was Gardulla, she would already be leaking all of her fat with a nice wide gash down her front as the lightsaber would've penetrated through most of her layers. "I assume you heard about the death of Magister Hego Damask with that I am now the Magister."

"I heard earlier today." He confirmed, no surprise there. The Hutt's hold a lot of power and are feared by most, I am not one of them but they do hear news relatively quickly. "He was a good Muun, he will be missed."

"Indeed, he will." I agreed, being a Sith, I should've wanted him dead but I didn't. I am not like most Sith and I didn't hate the Muun, he took care of me and taught me the ways of the Force. It wasn't always easy but he gave me lessons and lectures and they only made me stronger. "Now to business, it isn't really business but I am calling in a debt that you owe us and so long as you keep up my proposal, we will be even."

Jabba seemed interested and he definitely seemed interested in being even, they don't like owing debts and I don't blame them.

"I don't know if you know this but I was born on this planet, twenty years ago." I informed him with my hands clasped behind my back as I strolled back and forth horizontally as I felt him watching me. "My mother and I were slaves, we were owned by your relative, Gardulla. If I ever see her, I will kill her but that isn't what this is about. This is about my mother who lives here on Tatooine still, she lives in Mos Eisley on a Moisture Farm. What I want is for you to assure her safety and to keep an eye on her, her husband and her stepson. I don't care for them but I do care for my mother and I want her to be safe and not have to worry about her safety. I know the Tuskens are dangerous out there and I want you to make it clear to them that they aren't welcome around there and so long as my mother is safe, your debt is paid and we are even."

"Is that all?" Jabba asked surprised, he should be considering Hego never asked for something so easy to be done. But he also didn't have anyone close besides me that he actually liked.

"It is, you keep her safe and we're even." I confirmed and I watched him closely, the Hutt's are another species that Force-proof. "Deal?"

"Deal." He agreed, it was probably the easiest deal he ever had to make.

"And let me make this clear, if you try to use her against me or if you allow anything to happen to her whether or not you had a direct hand in the action, I will come for you and I will kill you and your whole species." I let the Dark Side consume me as I know my eyes turned yellow, I could see my reflection in his eyes and they were glowing brightly just like the suns of Tatooine. "Do I make myself clear? I am not afraid to sully my hands."

Jabba didn't like the threat... promise but he didn't make any negative remarks either.

"I understand." He replied and I let the Dark Side go and my blue eyes must've returned since the glow in his eyes were gone.

"Good, here is her information and remember what I said." I reminded him as I handed him a holopad and then looked to my six Sun Guards. "I have a contract with the Sun Guard, a very profitable contract and it works well for both sides. The Sun Guard are much more powerful than your mercenaries or bounty hunters and they aren't afraid to die which I can't say the same about you or your lackeys."

I turned and walked towards the exit of his _throne room_ and left with my Guards in tow.

His version of Palace isn't exactly what I would call a Palace, my mansions and all of my property are nicer than this especially the ones on Muunilinst and Coruscant.

I couldn't wait to leave the place behind and I did as quickly as the Force would allow which forced the Guards to jog with me to keep up.

We reached the land speeder and started our ride back to the Sun Guards ship as we left the ugly sandblasted metal and stone behind.

In the beginning, I wasn't big on the pulling the strings from behind the scenes, I liked action and still do but I had to be careful with the Jedi being on higher alert with Maul out there, he may be dead now but as far as they knew they only killed the Apprentice or the Master.

The Jedi know about the Rule of Two and they must suspect that there is another Sith out there but I won't let them know that its me.

I met them before, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Count Dooku but they never felt my presence or at least if they did, they never mentioned it.

Over the years I got better at concealing my presence and making it appear as though I am not a Force sensitive being, and I would be putting that to the test as I put myself out there and begin my journey to discover who I am and who I want to be.

Who will that be? I don't know but I will figure it out eventually.

* * *

 **This is the end of Chapter 1!**

 **How do you like the idea of this? I read other stories that are like this but none quite like this. I read the Sith and the Senator, that was good, I read the Boy who would be Emperor and liked it as well but this won't be like either of them. Both he was kidnapped by Darth Sidious but here he was trained by Darth Plagueis and there is no Darth Sidious since he is dead.**

 **Now Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker is very wealthy, has his own holdings to continue his own dreams and aspirations as they come about but somehow the Force always sends him towards Padme Amidala. He is also a Sith and the last one known, therefore he may decide that he wants to rule the galaxy, but for now he wants to discover what life is like and he will just check it out before making any long term or short term plans.**

 **Not everything will be completely accurate as things have definitely changed, this is AU and there will be some minor and major original characters since Damask Holdings wasn't really active in the last few decades (in Legends) with Plagueis' midichlorian research and Anakin's training...**

 **I'd like to hear what you think! Thanks!**

 **Note that this may turn to Rated M but for now it'll stay T.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you like stories as Anakin as a Sith, all of my stories will be like that, mostly anyway. Empire of Darkness is another one of mine here but is rated M, therefore if you like stories as him as a Dark Lord and a family man married to Padme with four children including Luke and Leia, please check it out on my page and it is completely AU! Thanks!**

 **Thanks for all of the favorites and follows! I hoped it would be interesting and am glad to see that you agree! Thanks for the reviews as well! I love reading them!**

 **A Sith in Sheep's Clothing: Chapter 2**

* * *

After the meeting with the Hutt, I returned to visit my mother and her new... family. The thought of that makes me sick, literally but I won't say anything about that.

Nope, I will play the good Sith and act like I like them when in reality all I want to do is put my crimson blade through each of them except for Beru, she is too good for a farm boy, or at least is too good looking to be dating a farm boy and I would be doing her the favor but she isn't my type anyway.

I didn't stay long though, I couldn't stand the planet and I wasn't planning on staying long anyway.

My plan was to go to Tatooine and free her and bring her off this sandy rock but it turned out that she didn't want to go and I wasn't going to force her, in a way I was happy that she had her new family but then apart of me also felt as if she was replacing me.

The feeling is completely alien to me and I don't like it.

I know my mother would never just abandon me but she may have feared I was dead or that she would never see me again but she of all people knew that I was special, if I wasn't then life wouldn't be as great as it is now.

That is what happens though when the midichlorians decide to spawn a child in the universe, they become me.

I wasn't meant to be a Sith according to Jedi legend, I was supposed to bring balance to the Force and to the Jedi that means defeating the Sith but I don't like people telling me what I am or am not supposed to do or who I am or am not supposed to be.

I was a slave long enough and an ancient prophesy won't change that, however if the prophesy is real then the Force may have other ideas and if I am meant to bring balance to the Force, whatever that means then I won't really have a choice and I will gladly if that means that I can eliminate the Jedi.

As of now, the Jedi aren't a real threat to me but if they found out who I am then they very well may become a threat and I can't allow that.

Therefore I will do what every good Sith Lord does and that means making contingency plans and that is done illegally in the eyes of the Republic.

I already have more money than the Jedi Order could ever wish to have, I own property all over the galaxy, I have business with a lot of good and bad people around the galaxy that owe me and I have the Force on my side.

If the Jedi Order ever does discover me, they will have one hell of a fight on their hands and considering that I never really broke any laws, they have nothing on me and if they did, then the Jedi would die and the evidence retrieved before they knew what hit them.

But enough about the pathetic Jedi Order and their so-called reverence of being the peace keepers of the galaxy, peace keepers my ass.

The only thing they do is fight to keep a corrupt Republic in business but that corrupt Republic is in my pocket, not entirely, only a few Senators are but I'm not worried about them either.

I am a private citizen and I am a law abiding citizen, as far as anyone can tell.

A good Sith always knows how to make their appearances appear to be deceiving and I believe that I fit that role, quite well.

Who would suspect an innocent looking twenty year old human male to be an _evil Sith Lord?_ Not even the Jedi would suspect that, they may believe I am a Sith Apprentice but they wouldn't believe I am as well trained or experienced as I am.

The Sith though have always been good at masking their trails and working in secret and this will be no different.

* * *

"Well, it has been nice seeing you again, Mom." I finally said as I stood up from the small rickety dining room table and wiped my mouth with the napkin. The food was very unbecoming of a fearless Sith Lord but I stomached it and would eat better when I get back to my ship but for now I forced a smile and pretended that it was good. "I have to go now, I have a board meeting tomorrow and since I am in charge now, I have to attend and figure out what the status of the company is and go from there."

Mom didn't even say anything as the tears came back and she clung onto me as if I was being sold away again but I wasn't and I would be back or she would visit me.

This is the other part of me that was happy that she wasn't coming with me, I wouldn't be able to be myself if she did come.

If she did then I would have to hide my Sith side of me and that part of me is the only real part of me, I may call myself Anakin Skywalker but I really am Darth Vader and nothing could ever change that.

"Come back and visit again." She whispered into my ear and I nodded, of course I would. "And don't make me wait another sixteen years."

I smirked as I pulled back, "you can always visit me too, but here I want you to have this." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a secure holocomm and handed it to her along with a datapad with my contact information and I taught her how to use them, "now you have no reason not to contact me whenever you wish."

"You better believe that I will." She assured me with a smile as she took the holocomm and placed it in her pocket and she held the datapad in her hand.

"Good, if you ever need anything then don't hesitate to call, no matter what it is." I told her, there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for her. "I mean that, no matter what it is."

"I understand," she replied with a smile and I was confident that she was telling the truth and did understand, only then did I smile in return.

"Good, I should be going now." Far far away... far enough to get Tatooine and this hideous excuse of a home out of my mind. No mother of mine should belittle herself to be living in such a place but her happiness is of paramount importance and maybe it is me that has become to complacent in my possessions but I have an image to uphold and I will.

* * *

I left Tatooine behind as I dismissed my security and left on my shuttle with my handy droid, 11-4D.

We went back to Muunilinst where my board will be meeting to discuss business as we normally do, twice a week but that'll change to once a week. I have no intention of discussing business with them twice a week, that is one time too many.

I landed my shuttle at the Space Center, it really isn't a shuttle, it is technically a star courier but its easier calling it a shuttle and its called the Scimitar.

For a short time it belonged to Darth Maul, then Darth Sidious, then it was given to me about five years ago and I modified it even more than the modifications it already possessed.

I upgraded the hyperdrive engine and made it go point five past lightspeed and that is the fastest engine available on the market and I left the backup engine which was a class twelve intact, I had no intention of losing the hyperdrive and if I did then I deserved to be stuck going as slow as a Hutt.

Disembarking the shuttle I was greeted by customs and easily cleared through it and I was greeted by second-in-command of my company, Targo Huus. He is the Operating Officer of Skywalker Holdings, which is what it is now named officially and he smiled.

"Magister Skywalker, welcome back to Muunilinst." Targo said as he joined me as we walked through the Center towards the airspeeder bay to board our awaiting transport.

"Thank you, Targo." I replied looking at the Muun, it took some getting used to but I have grown to know the Muun's quite well and their fashion sense hasn't changed, they like conformity and fashion is one of them. "I assume the meeting planned for tomorrow is still going according to plan?"

"It is, Magister." He replied in his grainy Muun voice, something I have grown accustomed to but never really liked. "We have our full reports and they will be given to you tonight that way you are fully apprised of everything we've been doing around the galaxy."

"Good, how are the board and employees taking the change?" I asked already suspecting they won't like it but too bad. "I know some people are close to Hego, maybe not as close as we were and he was never an open Muun but I know everyone here respected and trusted him."

"There are quite a few of us that are dealing with his loss harder than others, but Muun's know that eventually everyone dies but we mourn the loss and we celebrate their life." Targo said as I searched his heart and mind and he appeared to be one of those who was dealing with the loss harder than others. "Hego was very accomplished though most of his dealings aren't public and not all legal, he made quite a name for himself in the clandestine business and in public business."

"I am aware, I know of most if not all of his business ventures." Most that even his board and employees weren't aware of, not everyone knew he was a Sith only few do including Targo. "After tomorrows meeting, I want to leave most of the business for you to run. I want to go out and explore and visit my various properties, I want you to run Skywalkers Holdings as you have been but I want you to run everything through me as far as major decisions go. I don't want to be what Hego referred to as a silent partner, I want to know what my company is doing at all times."

"Understood, Magister." Targo replied as he managed to keep pace with me, of course being taller than I he could but most people can't but then again Hego wasn't the slowest person even at his old age. "I could send daily reports to you via the secure holonet channels that we operate, they are untraceable and even undecryptable. However if anyone manages to slice their way in then the reports will automatically delete themselves-"

"I am well aware, Targo, I created the software myself." I replied as I cut him off. "I want to start my own venture, I am a Master at engineering and mechanics and I want to start my own technology firm under Skywalker Holdings."

"You are free to do as you please, you can create your own droids or whatever technology you wish and can sell the plans to the Techno Union or you can manufacture them yourself and sell them on the open market." Targo replied. "If you do wish to sell plans or anything of that nature, I could easily set up a meeting with Emir Wat Tambor of the Techno Union. I am sure they would eagerly purchase any of your plans like they have before."

"Have they?" I asked curiously, I know I made much over the years but wasn't aware of any of it being sold to the Techno Union or anyone else for that matter.

"Yes, Magister Damask has sold your plans to them and started a trust for you, he didn't tell you?" Targo asked and that was probably the only thing I didn't know, or the start to the things that I wasn't made aware of, I shook my head. "Well, he knew his time was running short and he wanted to make sure you had everything you needed to continue with both of your plans. That is why he brought his company back and hired us to run it while he trained and raised you, he didn't want you to have to start from scratch."

"I didn't know that." I admitted and couldn't keep the expression hidden apparently based on Targo's reaction. "Is there anything else he did that I don't know about?"

"Everything will be in the datapads we send you tonight including your account information with the Bank of Aargau." He informed me and I just nodded, I thought I knew everything but apparently the Muun had some secrets. "Would you like anything else or will that be all?"

"That'll be all, Targo, thanks for your assistance." I said after a moment of thinking if I did need anything else and I don't believe I did, though if I do think of something he is just a comm call away and I could ask then.

We went our separate ways as I boarded my airspeeder and took off for Aborah to rest comfortably and get the filth off of my skin as I exited the speeder hangar bay and flew home.

* * *

Arriving at my main residence on Muunilinst, I parked my airspeeder in the garage and entered my home as I was immediately hit with the air conditioner and fresh air. I reveled in it for a moment before making my way through the corridor passing the kitchen, dining room, living room, my office, entrance to the basement and finally reaching the stairs to go upstairs to my bedroom.

My bedroom is massive, not as large as Hego's was but it was big enough and I'm not going to change it.

I have my King size bed propped up against the wall between two windows, I have a holodesk propped up against the right wall, the viewscreen is directly in front of my bed hanging on the wall and I have numerous holograms hanging up on the walls along with various designer decorations. It isn't lavish, but it isn't plain either.

The refresher is through the door on the left side of the room and next to it is my walk-in closet.

The refresher is nothing special, just a toilet, a bathtub, a shower and the sink with a mirror above it.

The walk-in closet is where I keep all of my clothes and accessories along with a safe that contains some jewels and gems and a few extra crystals for my lightsaber along with components to create an extra lightsaber in case I lose any of mine again...

I also have a hidden room in my bedroom that keeps my Sith memorabilia and cloak.

I kick off my boots and get comfortable as I jump into bed and try to take a nap before I get my datapads that I'll need to study for tomorrow before the board meeting which should be... a blast! Said no one ever but it is what I must do and will.

After that I will leave behind Muunilinst which means that I need to pack some stuff to bring with me to wherever it is that I decide to go, Coruscant is a logical place since I have the Kaldani Spires Residential Apartments there, which is the most luxurious apartment building on Coruscant except for five hundred Republica which is the most prestigious address. I wouldn't buy an apartment there though, it would make me sick. Senators are worse than the Neimoidians and they already make me sick but they're all a means to an end and a Sith knows how to use them.

Over the years of being taught how to be a new Sith, a Sith that would finally retake what belonged to us long ago, I kind of admired what they did long ago though I understand why Darth Bane instituted the Rule of Two, it limits us. Of course that Rule of Two was because all Sith aren't created equal just like all people aren't created equal, he disagreed with the Brotherhood of Darkness because they believed they were equal and that that was the only way to overcome the Sith problems of the past.

It may have worked temporarily but he was trying to make them equivalent to the Jedi and the Sith will never be equivalent to the Jedi Order. They are water, we're fire. They are soft, we're hard. They're passive, we're aggressive. We're complete opposites and that should be reflected in our Order and with the Rule of Two, it is.

The problem with the Jedi is they spread the Light Side thin with their large numbers and only a very small percentage is actually powerful, whereas the Sith have two members a Master and an Apprentice. The Apprentice is just as powerful as a Jedi Master, if trained properly and could even take on a number of Jedi Knights. My Apprentice will be able to do that, if I could find someone worthy and powerful enough to be able to earn the right to get the title.

I finally succumbed to slumber as I let my mind drift but I had nothing on my mind except the unknown, its always welcome.

* * *

I woke up some time later to the door bell ringing downstairs and I heard the door open, it must be 11-4D opening the door or I would hear the turrets firing on the intruder and I don't hear them. I got up and threw my cloak on as I went to investigate to hear the clanking sound of 11-4D walking up the stairs to meet me.

"Ah, hello Master." 11-4D said happily, as happily as a bipedal medical droid could sound, anyway. "This box of datapads was delivered to you by a messenger from your company, Skywalker Holdings."

"Very good, I'll take it from here." I replied taking the box from his alloy mechanical hands and turned back to my room and walked inside plopping the box down and leaving the datapads there as they stated what was on each datapad on the main screen.

"Will there be anything else, Master?" 11-4D asked as he stood in the doorway.

"You may shut down for the night, or enter sleep mode." I replied as he nodded in understanding.

"I will enter sleep mode, you never know if you'll me." 11-4D replied as he turned and walked back down the stairs as I heard the clanking all the way down.

11-4D is a very smart droid for a medical droid and he seems to know everything we do, Hego trusted him and had him assist him over the decades and he didn't let him down, that is how I know he won't let me down.

I unrobed and took off my boxers as I started the shower, I forgot to take one before napping and I really need one now. Tatooine is a very dirty world and after meeting with a Hutt, I'll need to take a few just to get the filth off and use the body wash to try and try to rid the smell of the nasty slug.

* * *

The night was tedious and I ended up falling asleep reading through the various reports and my mind was frozen on the Trust, it was more money than I knew what to do with but it would help. It was a private personal account and therefore could be used to do whatever I wish to do with without the company having any say or being able to complain about and I will definitely use it to that end.

I have to buy good will with the people and invest in philanthropic ventures, Damask Holdings wasn't exactly known for that and I want Skywalker Holdings to look better than that, I want them to think that I actually care when in reality, I don't.

The more good I look in the eyes of the people, the more the Jedi can't touch me regardless of my philosophical beliefs being a Sith isn't against the law and the Jedi can't take action against me unless they have hard evidence and they'll never have that, I clean up my messes and when I contract out jobs, they can't be traced back to me.

I got ready for the day and left my house as I made my way to my building, the Skywalker Holdings superspire.

I flew my airspeeder with 11-4D in the passenger seat as we made our way to the superspire and landed on the private speeder bay that was for executives only.

The building isn't as grand as the InterGalactic Banking Clan but it is grand and marvelous. It is HQ'ed in the capital of Muunilinst, Harnaidan and the property surrounds a natural heated lake and it is actually incorporated into the building as an exclusive spa for employees.

The boardroom overlooks the lake and the hot springs, its beautiful and of course being a Damask, he had to have the best and it really is the most magnificent view that you could really only see from the boardroom on the two hundredth floor.

The building on the inside was beautiful as well, it was clearly Muunilinst design and architecture but as beautiful as it was, I hated being here and will get to this meeting and get out. I can't stand sycophants and then some of these people look at me like I'm not worthy because I'm a human but Muun's like to think they're superior to other species and that is why the Muun's basically run everything on their planet and rarely allow non-Muun's to have leadership positions within the IBC and its subsidiaries.

I made it to the board room and everyone was present in the circular room and were already seated around the huge circular holotable. If you talk about luxury, this room is full of it.

"Let's get right down to business, shall we?" I start as I look out the window feeling all of their eyes glaring at me, most of them don't know I am a Sith just as they didn't know Hego was but that doesn't matter, I can't kill any of them, I need them... for now. "So, the Trade Federation is trying to distance themselves from us."

"Yes, Magister." Rana Tazi, who is the Chief Legal Officer for Skywalker Holdings said. "They've been doing it since they discovered Magister Damask's condition, over the last couple of years. Apparently they believed that when he was deteriorating that they could do as they please without any regards of agreements and contracts that we have with them."

"Viceroy Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy, correct?" I asked as I turned to look at her and she nodded in the affirmative. "That's what I thought. Targo, set up a meeting between the Viceroy and myself. I want to meet him on Mustafar at our accounting facility, tonight."

"I don't know-"

"Make it happen." I said cutting off Targo.

"I will see to it." He replied.

"Good." There is nothing that I hate more than the Trade Federation and the Neimoidians. "I was then reading about this Senator Padme Amidala, she led her people against the Trade Federation's illegal blockade of her planet, we were trying to get the plasma deal but they refused it. Why is she a problem now? I didn't think we had any current dealings with the Naboo."

"Well, it isn't Naboo that is our problem, its her." Rana, the Chief Legal Officer said.

"Please explain." I said moving to my chair at the head of the table, or what we use as the head of the table and I sat down looking at her.

"She stands against everything we do, we try to get legislation pushed that suits our interests and she fights against them." Rana explained shortly, nice to know she isn't as thorough as many Muun's.

"Then she sounds like a problem." I concluded as I looked around the table, it wouldn't be the first time that we put a death mark on someone.

"The Trade Federation tried to have her assassinated before after their defeat but the attempt was thwarted and it turns out that she isn't that easy to kill and is close with the _Jedi_..." Jido Menall, the Chief Security Officer said as he folded his hands on the table.

"Then maybe she needs to be persuaded, I'll give it a covert try when I leave for Coruscant after my meeting with the Viceroy tonight." I replied with a sigh, I'll have to tread carefully with her and her values, I know them well.

"Good luck with that." Jido said unenthusiastically.

"Well, I like a good challenge every now and again." I said with a smile. "If I don't prevail then I'll just have to make sure the job gets done right."

"She is a very influential Senator, she gained her prestige in the Senate for freeing her people from the Trade Federation and she has only been a Senator for a few years." Rana explained. "She is stubborn, if you want to get through to her then it is best she not know you are affiliated with Damask Holdings, we may have changed our name but I am sure she already knows that."

"Thanks for the tip but I am sure I could get through to her or she is of no use to us and her influence notwithstanding won't matter when she is dead." I reply cruelly, it turns me on when I speak of stuff such as that, its a good thing I didn't lose my facade, I don't feel the Dark Side with me and therefore my eyes are still blue. "Then the last matter of concern, before we talk about the financials and outlook for the company, is the Black Sun."

"I wouldn't call it a matter of concern." Jido said as if the Black Sun didn't matter, which isn't true. "They are reorganizing yes but they lost their influence and they're practically rebuilding from the bottom. We dismantled their organization thirteen years ago but they have been rebuilding it..."

"So we'll have to watch them and if they become a threat, we'll take them down... for good this time." I said glancing around the table at the different board members, all of which are Muun's. "We are under new management here and I will not tolerate failure nor will I tolerate squabbling. If I want something done, get it done or I will have to do it by myself and if that is the case then I will have to replace someone... permanently. Don't think that just because I'm a human that I can't do this, there is a reason why Hego chose me and left me everything. He had faith in me and trusted me but I don't want you to think I can't handle this because I am a twenty year old human. The purpose of this company is to not only make profits for ourselves but to lobby and apply political pressure with the end goal of achieving more power, power is everything and that is what we all want and if any of you are that ambitious and try to topple me to take over this company then I dare you... no I invite you to try it. Underestimate me at your own peril and you will find out why I was chosen."

I let that sink in the air as I detected more than one person sitting here that wanted just that, power. Power over the company, thing is I signed a will already to leave everything to a charity, that way if I do get killed they get nothing and they're not only out of a job but their own plan will have been foiled. I also didn't sign the will with a Muun, I signed it with a lawyer that works at the IBC but is a human and is a lawyer for the IBC who works closely with us.

The Muun's are some of the greediest yet smartest people or species in the galaxy and that is why they control so much through the IBC, they invest in so much different projects that they literally own and control half the galaxy as well as fund the Republic. The IBC alone can bankrupt and destroy the Republic if they wanted too but if they did then they'd need to control everything on their own or it'd be anarchy, yet perhaps that is better than Republic but I wouldn't risk it.

In reality, they do run everything from behind the scenes since the galaxy and every world runs on money, if not money like certain Outer Rim planets then it'd be other resources like spice or illegal weapons, illegal narcotics or some other resource.

That is where we come in, we operate much like IBC but we work with the criminal organizations and certain politicians but we're a clandestine financial group and our focus is lobbying and political pressure for the end game of returning the Sith to power whether it is me running the Republic or overthrowing it using Sidious' and Plagueis' plan but I wouldn't want to be the Chancellor.

I would prefer being an Emperor but even then I wouldn't really want to control everything, I am more of a man of action but I know how to take the backseat and let others do the menial work. _We're Sith_ , he would say, _we only get our hands dirty when the lackeys can't do it right or if it foils our plans._ Those weren't his exact words but with his transpirator sometimes it was hard to hear him correctly.

"Now that we understand each other," I said after a few moments of silence looking at the Chief Legal Officer, "we can talk about the boring stuff."

* * *

The boring stuff was boring and isn't even worth mentioning but I ended it and ended it with telling them that Targo would be in charge and would be reporting to me daily on anything of significance but I doubt I would get anything and I also told them to try to be more philanthropic to bring us some good will something that isn't affiliated with our company.

I left the building directly after the meeting and am currently enroute to Mustafar where Targo set up the meeting at our accounting facility, I don't want the meeting to be pleasant and Mustafar isn't a pleasant meeting location, it matches my mood when it comes to the Trade Federation.

The Trade Federation is the largest commerce and shipping company in the galaxy and are equivalent to the IBC in their industry but that is something that'll change in time, if the Neimoidians won't comply with my demands then they'll be replaced.

The Sun Guard are my personal mercenaries and the Trade Federation is easily spooked, having a few high ranking members of the Federation assassinated will get them to see things my way but me being a Sith, I would do it personally.

The Trade Federation answers to the Orders of the Sith Lords and as I am the last remaining Sith, therefore they answer to me.

No ifs, ands or buts about it.

Fortunately Neimoidians are too easily frightened and are absolutely gutless, I could feel their fear light years away after we threaten them like we did before and like I will soon.

We exited hyperspace, by we, I mean 11-4D and myself and we made our way to the landing pad. I entered the code to disable the security defenses, people wouldn't expect there to be security defenses because the world is pretty inhospitable but we keep high value prisoners there and we also terminate peoples lives there.

Darth Maul was also trained here before his usefulness came to an end at Master Qui-Gon Jinn's and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsabers but if you're a Sith Apprentice and can't take down a weak Master and a Padawan then you don't deserve to be a Sith but I can't blame him, I can only blame his Master for not training him properly but then again some people aren't meant to be Sith.

I landed my star courier on Mustafar and left my ship as I entered the facility as the door slid open and I walked through and everything in the control room came to life. The Viceroy should be arriving momentarily and he will leave remembering his place.

* * *

It didn't take long for his shuttle to land with his Droid Control ship in orbit above the planet, it's way too large to land here, another security feature we have here to keep it safe and secure.

The Viceroy disembarked with a couple of his lackeys and a few B1 Battle Droids armed with blaster rifles, I would never trust them with my security but then again I am a Sith and not an idiotic Neimoidian.

I sat at the conference room table as he strolled in taking his sweet ass time like he owns the place or is someone special, he is neither but apparently he is mentally insane if I will allow him to treat me like he owns me.

"Ah, Magister Skywalker." He said finally entering the room and moving to an open seat with his two lackeys who are high ranking Trade Federation members, also Neimoidians as his B1's spread out in the room, there were eight of them.

" _Viceroy Gunray_ ," I said as if speaking of vermin, which he is. "You took your sweet time walking here, you do realize that it is I that make people wait, not the other way around."

"If you say so, Magister." He replied rudely and he will pay for that. "I was told this matter was urgent and it was short notice, you can't expect me to rush to your every whim."

"Funny you should say that, because I do." I replied as I stood and slammed my hands down on the table as I let the Dark Side flow through me. "I do expect you to rush to my every whim, it is because of myself and my former Master that you are in power! Just because you tremendously screwed up against the Naboo and nearly paid for it, doesn't mean that you could betray us! Betray me! And for that you will pay."

I let that sink in as I raised my hands and in seconds, all eight of his B1's were scrap metal and rolled up in a ball. I left it on the table like a present.

"Now choose who will pay for your idiocy!" I demanded as I looked between his two goons, not caring who they are, they're Neimoidians and they don't deserve to be in my presence.

"Wha-what!" He said astonished that I would demand such a tribute. "Surely you don't expect-"

He was cut short as he reached for his throat and rose in the air as my hand rose slowly and my fist closing.

"Pick one or you will die!" Surely he'd choose one now, he isn't brave enough to die himself.

He couldn't speak but he nudged with head to the male on the right and I nodded and released him as he fell on the chair and fell backwards as the force of his fall sent the chair back and he rolled off gasping for air.

He chose the one on the right, so I decided to choose the one on the left, the one he wanted to save, that'll teach him not to betray me again and if it doesn't then he will be the one who dies as my hand next.

I pulled out my lightsaber and ignited it and like I knew, I could sense the fear from all three of them.

The two lackeys tried to run but had nowhere to go as the doors were closed using the Force and they realized it as they stopped trying to crawl their way out and dropped to their knees begging for their lives.

It was pathetic...

I killed the one on the left with a single swift stroke of my lightsaber and deactivated it.

"Now remember, Neimoidian, your boss wanted me to kill you to save his own skin." I told him as I let go of the Darkness and allowed Anakin to return. "If I were you, I would demand a pay raise and promotion to keep this secret, I am sure your pal's in the Federation would love to know just how cowardly their Viceroy is."

I left the squirming Neimoidian alone as I returned to the other squirming Neimoidian... Nute who finally stood up with his huge red eyes almost bulging out of their sockets in fear that I would finish him off.

"Now Nute, you will do as I say and follow orders like you have before with Hego Damask or you will die a much more painful death like in the pits of Mustafar where you will burn to death slowly before I submerge you in the lava river." I looked past him as I looked out the windows at the bright orange/red lava that was flowing freely outside the complex. It was incredibly hot out there but it was cool in here with the air conditioner. "Now, get back on your ship and get out of my sight you pathetic excuse for a sentient being... before I change my mind and decide to cut my losses."

I released my hold on the door as it slid open and both Neimoidians ran out faster than the star courier in hyperspace and their shuttle took off just as fast, right when the landing ramp hatch closed.

I watched them take off before shutting down the facility and reactivating the security systems before boarding my ship with 11-4D and taking off for Coruscant.

I took care of one slimy problem just to handle a Senator which is another slimy problem but she will be more difficult and my Force powers won't be able to persuade her. She is close to the Jedi and I can't afford to reveal my true identity to her, as far as she is concerned, I am just Anakin Skywalker, the Magister of Skywalker Holdings.

She may not even know that but it doesn't matter, she'll figure it out eventually, she isn't stupid.

At least, I hope she isn't.

It wouldn't be much fun toying around with a Senator who isn't worth toying around with, I like challenges and hopefully Senator Amidala poses a challenge, a challenge that I will face head on and destroy like all others.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be returning to Coruscant and checking it out along with a certain Senator...**

 **Will she be killed or will she intrigue the Sith Lord? Will she know who he is or will be a mystery man to her?**

 **Please let me know how you liked this! There hasn't been much action yet, but there will be soon! I promise!**


	3. Question

**A Sith in Sheep's Clothing: Announcement/Question**

* * *

Hey everyone, I am sorry I haven't updated this story in almost... a year. Wow, I didn't know it was that long and I totally meant to update this story a while ago. However, life happens and school and work were kriffing killing me. School and work still does kill me on occasion, but I have more free time on my hands now and enough to continue writing this story again.

I am currently planning on rewriting the first two chapters. It won't be anything major, just editing some parts of the story that I messed up on or didn't entirely like, like Anakin Skywalker revealing himself to be a Sith to the Trade Federation Viceroy or to the Hutt with changing his eye color giving himself away. I do want him to remain a secret and not chance his cover being blown because of the cowardice of that particular Neimoidian or the Hutt trying to exploit him for keeping the secret.

With that being said, I want to know if you'd like me to continue this story? If you think I should, then I will finish rewriting the first two chapters as soon as possible and update the chapters to reflect that. I also need to edit the tenses, I noticed that I wrote past tense at times when it should've been present tense, like when Darth Vader suffocated his Master, that should've been present tense not past. I'm also thinking of having Darth Plagueis' Grand Experiment be a success. If you read his book, you know what the Grand Experiment is and what happened. If you didn't, however, no worries I will tell you what happened (even if it is considered Legends now). Darth Plagueis tried to manipulate the midichlorians into creating life. The midichlorians sensed Darth Plagueis' malicious intent and rebelled, in retaliation, the midichlorians created the Jedi's Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. But, what if he succeeded? What if he did succeed and created Anakin Skywalker through his Grand Experiment? I, personally, like this idea better and it would work well with this story. Anakin/Vader is a Sith Lord through and through, he won't be turned to the Light Side of the Force or be "redeemed." He isn't the Chosen One and doesn't care about balance.

So, what do you think? Please review or PM me your thoughts.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little dark and contains some cuss words, still within the T rating but as I mentioned before, it will probably change to M rating in the future but not quite yet. Padmé also isn't this chapter, I was going to make this longer but I feel that it'll be better in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and take this as a sign of whats to come...**

 **A Sith in Sheep's Clothing: Chapter 3**

* * *

What is the meaning of life?

People always ponder that philosophical question, it is a great question for any philosopher or person that wishes to know why we are the way we are and many people live their entire lives never finding an answer.

I, however, am not one of those people and never was.

I know why I'm here and know the meaning of _my_ life, or what Darth Plagueis believed was the meaning of my life, my purpose.

He believed that the Force brought me into this universe to bring balance to the Force, he doesn't know what that means precisely but he said that the Jedi believe that bring balance to the Force means eliminating the Sith whom they believe to be unnatural.

I, however, disagree.

I believe that I was brought here to destroy the Jedi just like they did my precious Sith brothers and sisters especially over the last millenia.

I consider the Jedi to be unnatural and if they actually served the light side and served the _will of the Force_ , then there wouldn't be Sith unless the Force willed there to be Sith.

And, here we are.

If the Force wanted me to be a Jedi, then I'd be one but the Force doesn't care one way or the other. The Force isn't a sentient being like us, like half of me, the DNA from my mother though I don't know what I inherited from the Force other than the insanely high amount of midichlorians in the cells throughout my body.

The Force doesn't exist like we do, however. To the Force there is no dark or light side, its just the Force. Its us Force-sensitives that make it dark or light by using our specific sides and sticking to our ideological beliefs. And while the Jedi waste their time trying to learn and follow the will of the Force, I am here controlling the Force like my birthright entitled me to, by bringing me into existence.

So, while many people don't know the meaning of life, or their lives anyway, I do know mine but I'm a man of action and I'm my own man and will do whatever _I_ decide to do, when _I_ decide to do it!

I don't make long term plans or short term plans and I don't allow others to tell me what to do, I allow them to give me advice and suggestions but don't and won't allow them to dictate what I do with _my_ life.

If the Force wills me to do something, then I am sure he or she or it will get me to do it but apparently it doesn't care about the Jedi or it wouldn't help me torture and kill them, like I'm doing right now.

* * *

Without even looking into a mirror, I could already see the dark smile on my face. My white teeth shining brightly, my blue eyes disguising my true self and the dim light reflecting off of me making me look like an eery figure lurking in the shadows as my black cloak conceals my appearance and the cowl conceals my face.

Currently, I find myself many levels underground on Coruscant in a seemingly abandoned commercial facility that Hego owns... owned through a shell corporation that isn't connected in anyway to me or any of my current companies or organizations.

In short, it can't be traced back to me but the Jedi will never find out about this place because it is in such a bad neighborhood down here that people don't pass by and the Jedi would have no reason to be down here either.

There is no power in the building other than the generators that I set up which aren't tied into the electrical grid and therefore aren't paid for to ensure that no one can trace me through a utility bill. The building is old, made of permacrete and is very very large. All of the doors leading in or out are sealed shut and can only be opened with the Force and there are so many hidden doors and secret passage ways that make it like a large maze, a maze that is very easy to get lost in, unless of course you know where you're going.

This is the place that I use on Coruscant to test my powers and its surrounded by Dark Side energy, the Jedi can't see through the shroud of darkness and they can't detect the energy this far underground.

It is the perfect location for imprisoning, torturing and eventually killing Jedi, one of my favorite past times.

It wouldn't be the first time I killed a Jedi and it definitely won't be the last.

This time however I decided to abduct a Jedi Knight, something that I don't normally do but I found him while he was conducting an investigation on his own and was investigating the lower level gangs on Coruscant which are always at each others throats.

When I send his head to the Jedi Temple in a box with a nice note, they won't know that it was me, they won't know that it was the Dark Lord of the Sith.

And that time is coming soon as I enter the dark, cold room that is used to hold Jedi prisoners leaving the dim corridor behind. He is currently wearing a Force suppressing collar, it is one of my favorite weapons to use on them to make them feel not only cut off from the Force which is like losing who you are but also to make them feel like my pet. They're wearing collars like a collar that a domesticated animal wears to tell others that they're owned and have a Master.

Just like slaves, but I don't like that term and I _don't_ like slavery at all, I was one as a kid and wouldn't wish that on anyone not even a _Jedi,_ though they're already slaves and don't even know it.

Therefore, I choose to not use that term.

"What do you want from me?" The Jedi decides to ask as he stands with his scrawny pale arms bound to the wall at the wrists along with his legs at the ankles. His neck is also bound to the wall, the collar has a locking mechanism that connects to the wall to keep his head in place. He has only been here for the last six hours but this is a torture room and perception of time is the first thing to go, not to mention the panic they feel after being cut off from the Force which only adds to the torture.

"Honestly, I want nothing from you." I inform him indifferently, keeping my Force presence concealed and as far as he is aware, I am just another human wearing a cloak with a cowl covering my face like many people do in the lower levels.

He probably suspects that I am a gangster or something, which I would take offense too.

Sith Lords are _not_ gangsters, we are way way way _way_ more classier and more sophisticated than they would ever hope to be. They try to own levels, we own planets and sometimes even the galaxy.

We're on completely different levels, so to speak.

"Then why are you doing this to me?" The Jedi asks in his deep masculine voice, trying to sound calm. He is a human male maybe mid twenties with brown hair and brown eyes. I don't know his name, so he must not be anyone important but no Jedi is important to me, they're just one more name on my list of slain Jedi.

"Why? Because I _can_ and I _like_ challenges, its been so long since my last one and when I get bored, I do this... or fly but sometimes killing people is better than flying especially when that someone is a _Jedi_." I reply with a shrug, yet am not used to answering questions or talking to Jedi but this will be his last conversation and everything he learns about me will die with him.

"If you know that I am a Jedi then you should know that the Jedi will look for me and you can't possibly stand up against us." He arrogantly replies with an arrogant look on his face, I merely shrug uncaringly.

"Perhaps, but as far as the Jedi are concerned, you're still conducting your investigation and considering you made your report right before I knocked you out and brought you here, they won't start searching for you until long after your dead." The arrogant smirk disappears from his face as he finally realizes he isn't dealing with an amateur here. "That's right, I'm not an amateur. I am your worse nightmare, _Jedi_."

And out comes Darth Vader as I release my inner demon, my true self and flood the room with the dark side seeing my golden yellow eyes reflecting back at me through his brown and finally feeling free!

"You-you-you're a _Sith_!" He finally realizes and I start to laugh, darkly at his frightened expression. Surely no one would ever suspect _me_ of being the evil Dark Lord of the Sith and when they see, their reaction is priceless.

I nod, "what gave it away?" I ask him sarcastically, "was it my golden eyes or the cold dark side energy that is smothering you?" I unsheathe my favorite majestic weapon and press the red button igniting the crimson blade as it came to life with a _snap-hiss_ sound that is the most beautiful thing that I ever heard followed by a very calming humming sound that it makes when its ignited. "Or my lightsaber? Beautiful, isn't it?"

I feel his panic and fear and revel in it, this is what I live for!

Pain, fear, anger and hatred are all traits of the dark side, they make us stronger and feeling it in others gives us more power, we literally feed off of it like parasites but I don't consider myself parasitical.

In short, there is nothing like it.

Not even piloting my private starfighters are better than the feeling of the dark side coursing through my veins and the power I feel is like being high on spice, which I can attest too personally. The dark side is better, though spice helped me to survive through the grueling training lessons that I had to endure through my Master. If he knew that I was addicted to it as a teenager, he never mentioned it. I did kick the addition through the dark side when I eliminated it from my system just as easy as my large consumption of alcohol throughout my teenage years.

"Now," I hoarsely say approaching the Jedi swinging my lightsaber around in circles in my right hand, "Jedi, what say you to a challenge?"

The Jedi loses his fearful expression momentarily, it seems that I intrigued him but he remains weary.

"If it involves a chance to kill you, I'm all in." He practically spits at me.

I shrug, "if you're good enough you may get the chance, but I highly doubt you are." I reply indifferently, I should take it as a compliment but he doesn't know me other than being a user of the dark side, a Sith Lord. "I am going to release you and give you back your lightsaber. We're going to fight to the death, if you kill me then you're free to go and will be a hero in your so-called precious Order, but if I win, then you're mine to do with as I please."

I let the challenge hang in the air, but I wasn't done yet.

"Before you give me an answer just know the rules of the game," I continue. "The rule is that in the chamber of fate, there are no rules. You don't want to beat me, you want to kill me because of your dogmatic narrow views and easily manipulated minds. Truth is, you don't know me or what I stand for, hell, even I don't know who I really am or what I stand for other than I am the only living Sith in the galaxy and do as I damn well please.

"Now, I wanted to kill you and ship your head to the Jedi Temple, let them ponder and meditate on what happened and who did it while they never even consider the possibility of it being me, the mysterious Sith Lord. They wouldn't be able to believe a Sith was on Coruscant without them knowing about it, like I said, narrow dogmatic views and I still very well may do just that." I shake my head, how could anyone believe that poodoo that they preach? Do they really think that being a Jedi is noble? If they do, then they're heads are really stuck too far up their asses. "But I may let you live, I haven't killed every Jedi that I abducted, some of them work for me and don't even know it. The dark side is capable of a lot of things that some believe to be unnatural, but nothing is unnatural in the Force. If I win, and decide to let you live then you'll return to the Jedi and have no memory of me or this, you'll continue your investigation, none the wiser until I say a phrase. At that moment, you'll turn on your Jedi comrades and kill them then you'll come to me and be under my absolute control."

I laugh at the thought of that, how brilliant is it to use Jedi against Jedi? Its absolutely fucking brilliant! If I may so myself.

But, sending his head to the Jedi Temple with his lightsaber, that'd be much more poetic and fun than using him as a pawn that I may never even use, I mean if I kill them all then who will I have to challenge me? It'd be a pretty boring life, though no Jedi could ever hope to eliminate me unless they ambush and outnumber me greatly.

"You're lying." He says unconvincingly, he could tell that I wasn't even without the Force but if it makes feel any better...

"I assure you that I am not and now this is your chance." I tell him. "You can accept the challenge or decline the challenge but should you choose to decline, the penalty is very severe and you'll have to live through the consequences of your cowardice and the heads of those I slaughter in your name will be on you."

I look upon him covertly reading his mind, it is a lot easier to do without him having access to the Force but even then he could still shield his mind, he just can't reinforce it with the Force. Reading minds is easy to do and easy to detect unless the Force-sensitive knows how to conceal his presence and a Sith knows how to do that even while planting dark thoughts into the victims mind along with subtle mental manipulations.

"I accept." He says in a defeated tone which brings a smile to my face as I use the Force to let him go completely.

He was free to use the Force and I take his lightsaber off of my belt and toss it to him.

"You can try and cheat and take me down now but I assure you, you will fail and face the consequences ten fold compared to the consequences you would've faced should you have declined." I state matter-of-factly. "We will enter the chamber of fate and then begin when we're locked in, then there are no rules and the challenge begins, once we are _locked_ in. If you fight me with honor then I will return the favor, but should you try fighting me like a coward or surrender then I will make you suffer beyond anything you could possibly imagine."

He walks with me in silence trying to use the Force to communicate with the Temple but can't, the dark side is dampening his abilities to communicate with anyone but me. I don't mention it though, its pointless and he'll figure it out eventually, I doubt even _he_ is that stupid. He is obviously underestimating me or doesn't see me as a threat despite his earlier fear but that could've been simply because he was chained to the wall and cut off from the Force or because he didn't expect me to be a Sith, the _all-knowing_ Jedi believe that they walk on water and know what is in the water at all times, but they haven't a clue.

Regardless, he is mine and will eventually discover that. I just need to determine whether to kill him like I originally planned or decide to use him to infiltrate the Jedi for me and to be my spy on the inside. If I decide the former then it will be no holds barred and he'll learn how powerful I truly am but if I choose the latter then I have to leave him uninjured, physically to ensure that he doesn't discover his mind was tampered with.

The only question is, what will I decide?

I don't know yet, I already have a few Jedi on the inside ready to move on my order of Order 66 if I ever issue it to them or the Clones, if they're ever discovered and used.

It is a question that I will have to answer when I test his worth, I'll then determine if he is worth sparing to later be sacrificed like the pawn he'd be or just to kill him here when I am done toying with him and send his head to the Temple. I think it'd be a nice gift, at least I give them something that they want. Right?

I shrug, maybe I'm just too generous but at the end of the day, I am Darth Vader and Darth Vader does as he damn well pleases regardless of what others may think and regardless of any possible consequences.

We weave through the corridors where the light directs us to and fro the torture room where the Jedi was imprisoned to the Chamber of Fate where the Jedi will die, the only question being _when_? And how?

There is still time to decide, one thing that I learned as a Sith is to play mind games and to be patient.

You want to scare your enemy and there are many ways to do that, by sending his head in an unmarked box with a poetic note and his lightsaber, that'd be a mind game that is called psychological warfare. We've been at war ever since the first Rogue Jedi discovered the dark side and since that day, it has always been the Jedi verse the Sith with both sides winning battles but neither winning the war to exterminate the other entirely and until that day, the war will never end.

It is fun to think about but thinking is coming to an end as we reach the blast door that is strong enough to defend against any lightsabers and any explosive devices. The room is a large circular room, it is about twenty meters tall and twenty meters wide, not very big but this is a Chamber of Fate and you don't need a large empty space to have your fate determined.

Inside the room is a number of hazards and weapons to use with the Force from chairs, tables, staffs, pikes, crates and small miscellaneous items. The room is lit from the interior walls where hidden panels are located that keep the room bright enough to see everything and to not allow cowardice to prevail. It truly is beautiful and is full of blood, though you can't see it, but trust me its there and all of it is Jedi blood.

Its an artistic masterpiece, too bad it isn't available for public showing. I am sure many would pay to see it especially the battles that happen within but then my face would be revealed and I can't allow that at this time. Anakin Skywalker must remain anonymous to the Jedi as being the Sith Lord, he is the public face while Darth Vader controls everything from behind the scenes, from the shadows lurking in the darkness.

"Now _Jedi_ ," I tell him as we enter the white circular room and close the door behind us, "we will begin when the door is closed. Fight with honor and you may die with honor but fight like the weakling the Jedi raised you to be and I will kill you without mercy and make sure you live through the most excruciating pain you can possibly imagine."

"A Sith with a conscious?" The Jedi laughs. "Is that what I'm supposed to believe you are? You're just a child and I will teach you what makes the Jedi the dominant Force Order in the galaxy and why the Sith will be extinct after I plunge my blade through your thick skull."

I smile and nod, "thank you, those are very kind words coming from someone like _you_." I remark, throwing my cloak to the side and hold my right hand out, palm open as the majestic weapon rushes to meet my grasp. I hold it and keep it deactivated for the moment, "any last words before I decapitate you and send your worthless head to the Temple?"

Yes, I made my decision, his words made it an easy decision for me especially considering it is the Jedi Order who train children to fight to keep them in power while taking them from their families and demanding they abandon their emotions and everything else that makes them a unique sentient being.

"I have many and will make them when my time comes," the Jedi says igniting his blue blade, the blue reflects off the floor looking just as pathetic as him. "But that time, is not today and it will not be by your hand, _child_."

I should be furious but childish remarks by calling someone a child that is just a few years younger than he is, that in and of itself is the definition of childish and I am above such stupidity. I'm twenty standard years old and he's maybe twenty five tops, really? Child?

"Very well, then before I finish you off, I will be sure to cut off your tongue and feed it to the next Jedi I kill." I reply with a smile letting Darth Vader out of his cage and igniting my blade as I take note of everything in the room and its location. I don't think I'll need to use any of them, but whenever I enter a room, I immediately take note of everything inside. And, we also don't need to our lightsabers to kill.

We have the Force and we know how to wield it and we aren't afraid to do so.

Just as I am about to go in on the offensive, my comlink starts to vibrate in my pants pocket, I sigh and reach down to pull it out. "Hm," I say noting that its Gavin Dara, a good friend of mine who is a lot like me and just two years older than myself. His father is an Admiral in the Corellian Defense Force and his mother was appointed by the Corellian Diktat to be the Senator representing Corellia for the Senate of the Galactic Republic.

He has pretty powerful parents and he himself has started an exclusive group of elite young adults like us that meet on a regular basis for parties at his mansion here on Coruscant and he usually has a theme or a certain activity after we socialize with each other. Its like the Order of the Canted Circle which Hego was almost killed at more than thirty years ago but this is for influential, rich and/or famous young adults only, though once you're a member, you're a member for life regardless of your age.

It is a very exclusive group and one that suits me to be apart of, Hego insisted that I join it when Gavin told me he was starting it and I accepted. It is what I need to make certain connections that I may not be able to make otherwise but now, I am not just Anakin Skywalker, I am Magister Skywalker and that makes me a more elite member.

I am sure that is why he is comming me, but there is only one way to find out.

I hold up my right hand to the Jedi and answer the com, I don't trust the Jedi and I also don't want Gavin to find out what I'm doing.

"Gavin," I say trying to sound delighted to hear from him.

"Anakin," he replies in his usual cheerful voice, "how've you been? I heard what happened."

I look at the Jedi and shrug, "I'm fine, we knew it was coming." I reply honestly and try to sound a little sad but I don't really know that emotion. I am a master manipulator and would probably make an excellent actor, if I wanted to be one but I would never even consider it. "I am kind of busy at the moment, is there something you need?"

The Jedi seems to be growing impatient. I take my eyes off of him and look down at the floor disinterestedly, I am trying to push him into attacking me first and it works.

He charges at me with a shrieking battle cry and pounces with his lightsaber raised above his head.

Shaking my head, I clip my lightsaber to my belt and aim my left hand at him and blue lightning springs forth at him from my fingertips, engulfing him. He's thrown backwards and into the wall with a loud thud. I've anticipated his move way before he even jumped at me and it made countering it, that much easier and more effective. They're so predictable it is sickening.

"Yeah, I am throwing a party tonight." He says, "I know it is short notice, but I was hoping you'd be able to come."

I smile continuing to watch the Jedi, "I'll be there, what time is it at?"

"Usual time, usual place." He replies, I nod knowing he can't see but still do for dramatic effect.

"Very well, I'll see you tonight."

Ending the comm transmission, I place my comlink back into my pocket and reach for my lightsaber. I ignite it and stalk my prey severely disappointed in how easy it was to knock him out of his senses.

Like I said, we have the Force and know how to wield it and we definitely aren't afraid to use it.

"Now, _Jedi_ ," I say mockingly, "I thought _you_ were going to _kill_ _me_? I hope you can put your lightsaber where your mouth is before I do it for you."

The Jedi becomes enraged that I made a fool out of him and calls the lightsaber to him and rises to his feet, I can feel the anger radiating off of him. I smile.

"Good, let that anger consume you, give into it and then maybe, just maybe you'll be able to kill me but if you do then you'll have made a mockery of everything you are and once stood for." I tell him and he seems to realize that I'm telling the truth, he lets go of the anger and takes a deep breath as he let calmness overtake him.

"Nice try, _Sith_!" He spits back at me, like the word Sith is vermin. I shrug, holding my lightsaber at my side and raise my left hand again and shoot lightning back at him.

"You're not even worth fighting," I tell him deactivating my blade and keep the lightning directed at him. He absorbs it with his lightsaber but I could tell that he isn't very good at it and he is already growing weak. I intensify the lightning and watch as he struggles to keep the blade raised. He's drenched in sweat and failing to remain defiant. "Like I said, weak."

I continue to mock him for another minute like a normal Sith does to a weaker opponent, except I am not being arrogant or over confident, I know that I am stronger than he is. Stronger by a long shot and if I could kill Sidious with a single Force blast at nine years old, I can kill a Jedi Knight with Force Lightning when I'm at my prime.

I learned everything from the great Hego Damask, aka Darth Plagueis and he was a true Master of the Sith, a true Dark Lord and he knew more than most Sith could ever wish to know, like how to manipulate the midichlorians inside of a person to keep them from dying or to bring them back to life within a reasonable amount of time after their death. He could also rearrange internal organs just by placing his hand on their skin and visualizing what he wants to be done, he was a true Sith Lord and I am proud to say that I was his Apprentice and I won't let his knowledge go to waste.

That is when I decide that the Jedi isn't worth toying around with anymore. I stop striking him down with lightning and he falls to the floor unable to face me. I raise my hand and his lightsaber rushes to me. I approach him, looking down at him in disgust, "you dare to _mock_ me yet you can't even deal with a little lightning?" I sneer, to think that I would actually use him as a pawn makes me want to throw up. Seriously, my pawns put up a better fight than him, even the Padawans and that is why I allowed them to live, they may not be able to defeat me but I saw their bright futures within the Jedi and knew they could be of use to me.

This... _thing_ isn't worthy of my precious time. It isn't even worthy of being in this room.

I ignite his blue blade and look at it with even more disgust and hold it to his neck, "I would offer you those last words but I don't want to hear your voice or even remember your existence. Therefore, I will make this quick," I raise the blade above my head and quickly swing it down separating his head from his body and look at it in disgust summoning a messenger droid that I keep within the facility for this very purpose.

I was going to cut out his tongue and make him suffer before beheading him, but the quicker I dispose of this... _thing_ , the better it will be for the both of us.

The droid flies over to me and beeps its query, I look at the head and point to it. His brown eyes are open and just looking at the wall, lifeless.

"Take the head and this lightsaber. Deliver it to the Jedi Temple." I tell it as I hand it the lightsaber and remove a datapad from my pants pocket and type a message in the notes section, it is a datapad that I never used and contains no information about me or anything connected to me and I write a lovely poetic message that can make it seem like it could be from anyone.

 _I believe this head used to belong to you, I will see you soon._

Short, sweet and to the point. No need to leave anything else, I know that by the end of the day I will feel the Jedi combing Coruscant but it won't matter. Even if they do find the location where I killed the Jedi, they won't be able to trace it back to me.

I hand the datapad to the droid, "put the head in a box with the lightsaber and the datapad, deliver it only to a Jedi Master on the Jedi High Council." I tell the droid and it acknowledges the order but before it leaves, I erase everything related to me including his memory banks except for the order I gave it.

It flies off leaving me alone, I use the Force and carry the body to an incinerator room and toss it in. The body is gone, leaving no traces behind except any blood that may have seeped from his head or body after I relieved them of each other. Feeling no other need to be here, and since I now have plans tonight, I navigate my way through the facility to the landing bay and fly my bland airspeeder that'll fit right with the general populace back to the surface to go home to my Kaldani Spires Residential Apartments, penthouse suite.

I got things to do tonight and forgetting about this disgrace of a so-called Jedi Knight is one of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** It was a long time since I published that I felt that I had to post something. I still have yet to revise chapters one and two, I'm in my last two weeks of classes for this semester and have been swamped with finals and writing essays. This chapter I actually wrote a while ago but then I got stuck on it and rewrote six other chapter 3's but when I looked back at it, I decided that this would be a good one to use for this. Chapter 3 will remain, even after I revise the first two chapters but this should give you a taste of what to expect after I revise them and then when I continue this story.

I won't say when Chapter 4 will be posted, but expect that to be up within the month. I hate doing that, but at this moment it can't be helped. What I really want is to hear from you! This isn't the same Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader that we know from canon/legends, this is a totally AU Anakin/Vader. His power and potential is realized and he's only growing stronger and stronger every day. He's also a full Sith Lord. Plagueis taught him everything he knew, including how to save people from death and how to revive them, as was written in this chapter.

Yeah the fight wasn't great, but I believe it goes to show just the kind of Sith he is. He doesn't need his lightsaber for everything and he doesn't see the Jedi as being worthy enough to fight with his lightsaber. Not all of them are that way, but this Jedi wanted to fight dishonorably and Vader doesn't tolerate anything dishonorable. His Sith lightning is also more powerful than Sidious', in canon, his lightning was the most powerful and capable of reducing a person or a group of people into charred husks. That goes to show what it can do, though he mostly used it to torture people. Vader isn't like that. He is all about honor and he does like a good fight, but if you fight dishonorably, then he'll do what he did here. For those Jedi he deems worthy of a true fight to the death, he'll grant them their wish and if they impress him, he'll let them live and use them to infiltrate the Jedi, without them even knowing. His abilities with the dark side are impressive. But, you haven't seen anything yet.

Please review and PM me! Tell me your thoughts! If you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see, please let me know.

Thanks for reading and for sticking around! If you're a new reader, I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't hate me! I know I suck at updating this story, and others... I've just been stuck here as of late. I was planning on this chapter being hell of a lot longer and _finally_ introducing Padmé, but it doesn't, _yet_. With that said, this chapter does move us along and begins to bring us closer to our first major plot, a plot that will contain Padmé and the plans that will begin to formulate in our young Sith's mind, it will always contain other characters we all love and hate.**

 **I've posted more info down in the Author's Note on the bottom, I didn't want to bore you before you got to read. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for sticking with me.**

 **A Sith in Sheep's Clothing: Chapter 4**

* * *

Landing my airspeeder in my private hangar bay at Kaldani Spires, I turn it off before stepping out and walk over to the turbolift. A couple of Sun Guardsmen stand guard outside the turbolift clad in their golden yellow robes and masks. 11-4D is already waiting for me there in the turbolift when I step inside and he wastes no time in handing me a datapad. It seems as though Count Dooku wishes to meet with me.

Hmm, what could _he_ possibly want?

There is very little that happens in this galaxy that my network of spies, my _associates_ and my lackeys don't know and this isn't something that we _don't_ know about. Count Dooku is a former Jedi Master who left the Order and retook his position on Serenno as a Count. He was upset with the Jedi Order after the demise of his former Apprentice (who was apparently like a _son_ to him) at the hands of Darth Maul who was then slayed by his former Apprentice's Apprentice, not that _that_ was disclosed to anyone outside of the Order but it's no secret to me since he was Sidious' pet project and not a _real_ Sith Apprentice. Naturally, tabs were kept on him and Sidious' failure goes to show what kind of Master the man would've made, he couldn't even train a _single_ Jedi Assassin to kill a _simple_ Jedi Padawan. Sure, Maul killed a Jedi Master but that Jedi was old and _way_ past his prime and he failed to kill the Master's Apprentice which makes him a failure, which in turn makes his _Master_ , a failure.

And that _Master_ couldn't even defend himself from a Force blast that was thrown at him from a nine-year-old little boy, he wasn't worthy of the title of Sith Apprentice, nevermind the title of _Master_ as his Assassin undoubtedly referred to him as.

That's enough about those sorry sacks of bantha poodoo.

Back to Dooku, word has gotten around about him trying to start a movement of worlds and organizations that have become disillusioned with the Galactic Republic, like he has along with worlds in the Outer Rim like his home planet of Serenno and other worlds that aren't members of the Republic. What's his plan exactly? _That_ we don't know but what we _do_ know is that he is at least _trying_ to create a separate galactic government, one that can contest the Republic or at the very least, can stand against it.

He is a political idealist, we know that much and if the Republic is thrown into war with this hypothetical government or a civil revolt rises within the Republic because of it, then the Jedi would either side with the Republic or be forced to sit on the sidelines. Either way, it would make them look bad in the eyes of the citizens of the Republic and that only goes to serve the Sith especially if they join the war or try to put down a revolt to keep the corrupt Republic intact.

A corrupt Republic that only goes to serve _my_ purposes because of how easy it's manipulated but I don't need corrupt senators or bureaucrats in order to get what I want and I don't need a _Republic_ either.

My only problem with all of this is that Count Dooku _used_ to be a Jedi Master and he's obviously no fan of the Sith because of that weakling he trained so long ago. He may, however, be disillusioned enough with his former brethren to serve me without knowing he's actually _serving_ me. There's no possible way that he knows I'm a Sith Lord. Nobody alive that knows _that_ would possibly tell him, the only people alive that know are those who serve the Sith and very few of those individuals know that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are one in the same.

And none of _those_ few individuals would ever turn against _me_. They know better than that and I left a trail of dead bodies in my wake of those who _did_ try to turn against me before they were able too. All of those bodies were traceable back to me in my elite circle as they were all unexplainable deaths or deaths that were _too_ gruesome that word got around about a sadistic killer killing certain high ranking officials around the galaxy. Information brokers tend to get the information flowing and I leave them a nice trail to spread word around- word to the _right_ people, that is.

As such, the Sith are still unknown to the galaxy at large, all our traces were purged long ago by the Jedi which only helped to serve our purposes. We prefer to remain a secret and we operate in the shadows using pawns to do our dirty work while we run the show from behind the scenes like the puppeteers we are and the Jedi and the Republic are none the wiser.

The doors of the turbolift slide open and I step out into the corridor where more Sun Guardsmen stand guard, I turn left down towards my penthouse suite which is next to Hego's and tapping into the Force, I swipe my hand across a hidden access panel in the wall and the front door unlocks and slides open. Stepping inside my suite, I continue to read the message that was forwarded to me from my COO, Targo Huus regarding Count Dooku's request to meet with _Magister Anakin Skywalker_ of _Skywalker Holdings_.

What does he _really_ want from me? His message doesn't say, it just requests a meeting but with what he has planned it is more than likely my credits. My holdings company owns entire planets, star systems even and our funds run in the quadrillion's, we also have more connections and networks with groups both legit and illegitimate throughout the galaxy. It could also just be our backing, it wouldn't be public knowledge but our suppliers and those we do business with would know and would support his cause because the Sith have _allowed_ it.

Or possibly both.

I'm only wondering if he's serious about his cause or if this is some _elaborate_ Jedi ploy to try and find the _mysterious_ Sith Lord. They're well aware of the Rule of Two of the Sith and if they believe Maul to be a Sith, surely they know or at least _suspect_ there to be another Sith out there. Upon the death of a Sith, their dark energies are released and purged from the galaxy, like storm clouds giving way to the sun after a thunderstorm. _Every_ Force-sensitive would feel it, even those untrained in the ways of the Force but are sensitive enough to touch it. The Jedi would especially feel it since we polluted the Force with our dark side energy which cloud them from seeing the future as well as from having such a strong hold on the Force. However, there were many mysteries that my Master and I have uncovered together and in the past millennia Sith Master's have been traditionally killed by their Apprentice's who use their hatred to kill them and that hatred on top of the death of their Master is what tends to give them away. Plagueis _did_ release his dark side energy back into the Force, like all Sith do, it just so happens that I'm so strong in the Force that I was able to conceal those energies from reaching the Jedi or any other Force-sensitive being. Darth Plagueis was a master of Sith Alchemy and he taught me everything he knew about it and that neat trick was just one of the things he learned.

The only way they'd know about his death is if any Jedi was on Muunilinst when he died or in orbit of the planet and if they were I would've detected their presence. They would've no doubt been surprised and I would've detected that and an investigation would've been launched by the Jedi High Council, there hasn't been any investigations launched which means that no Jedi or any other Force-sensitive is aware of the change.

Just the way I like it.

"Relay a message to Targo," I say to 11-4D, handing him back the datapad. "Tell him to set up a meeting next Friday. I'll meet Dooku on Mustafar in the accounting facility, have Targo schedule it with him."

"Yes, Master." 11-4D replies, leaving me to go carry out his orders.

With that out of the way, I walk through my suite and head straight for my master bedroom. It has been quite a while since I was last here, before this trip and this is my first time here alone. I've known for a while that Plagueis was dying, the maxi-chlorian infection took a serious toll on him, on top of his old age. But I never gave much thought as to what I'd do when he finally _did_ die.

Plagueis would probably douse me in Force-lightning for even _thinking_ that blasphemous though, but I was never the visionary he was. I prefer living in the moment and enjoying life rather than worrying about my future, a future that can change just as suddenly as a shift in the wind. Nobody could predict the future, he may have been gifted in visions but even those never told him _everything_. They'd give him a glimpse into a _possible_ future, sure but that possible future could change just like that shift in the wind and that change could be drastically different.

So why worry about things that are _beyond_ my control?

I don't.

Instead, I control the here and now and whenever things change, I react and retake control or if the change is good _and_ only goes to serve me... then I let it play out as it's meant to.

There's really nothing more I can do than that, at least not _yet_.

"The message has been delivered, Master." 11-4D says from behind me. I nod in acknowledgement, looking around my room and for the first time I've noticed, it's bland. I've never been one for decorating but other than the blue comforter on my king size bed, the Sith artifacts sitting on my windowsill and on pedestals in the corner, the blue plush carpet under my feet, the room is just... _bland_. There's no other word to describe it, if it wasn't for the artifacts, the comforter and the carpet then my room would look like nobody ever used it.

And the truth is, I really _don't_ use it but so long as I'm here and have business to conduct on this stupid planet then maybe I'll take a trip to Hego's penthouse suite next door and bring some stuff in here. There are a number of artifacts and one of a kind paintings he has over there that I've always had my eyes on.

But I'll have to save that for another time because I have to get ready for the party at Gavin's.

Gavin is probably my only true friend, the only person that I'd turn to if I ever wanted to talk or wanted to just hang out. He doesn't know I'm a Sith and will _never_ know for his own safety but with who he is and who his parents are, I don't have to worry about him using me or stabbing me in the back. Plagueis would tell me that friends are useless, the only _good_ , people could possibly be is an asset, an underling or an enemy. There were no other possibilities for him in regards to people but I'm not him.

I'm Anakin Skywalker, Magister of Skywalker Holdings and Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.

Skywalker Holdings and the Order of the Sith Lords belong to _me_ now and I will make decisions for both as _I_ see fit.

Both of those organizations are under new management and I honestly don't know where to take them.

For the Order of the Sith Lords, I'm all alone in the decision making process. I can't turn to anyone for help in that regard. I just have to meditate on _who_ I am and _who_ I _want_ to be and then adapt the Order to serve me and my vision, whatever that vision may be.

As for Skywalker Holdings, I have to decide if I want to be more like Damask Holdings or if I want to be more philanthropic, buy some goodwill with the people and use that to further disguise my true identity, and purpose.

Then again, I can do both.

For Skywalker Holdings, however, I have a whole team of advisors to assist me there and to run the company for me. All I have to do is make the decision of where I want the company to go and implement my changes.

Tonight is not a night to be worrying about any of this, however. I can bring that up at the next board meeting next week and we can have a nice long discussion and see what we come up with. Tonight is a night where I get to relax with people that are in similar situations as me. They may not be secret Sith Lords but they're powerful in their own right from young executives in the corporate world like me, to politics, to academia, to entertainment, to military and everywhere in between. The one thing we all have in common is our power, wealth and for some of us, our fame.

I am one of those with all three, fame only because of how young and wealthy I am. The youngest quadrillionaire in the galaxy, even if I inherited that fortune, and that fortune is what gives me my power.

Though I also possess the _power_ of the dark side and that's a power that nobody else alive can possibly understand, or fully grasp the depth of.

Nevertheless, I got things to do tonight and being an introvert isn't one of them. These parties are exactly what I need to expand my influence and power, it gives me the opportunity to reconnect with old friends, see Gavin and to make new friends and acquaintances that can only help me further.

My clothes still stink of that filthy Jedi Knight I disposed of earlier, I strip them off and walk to my closet to pull out a new outfit. Everything I own here is made of expensive fabrics, my Sith memorabilia tends to stay back on the Scimitar and in my mansion back on Muunilinst.

A certain red and black outfit calls out to me, it's an outfit made of one of the softest silks in the galaxy and is formfitting. I take the outfit off the hanger and don it, liking the feel of the silk on me. The outfit is composed of a black short sleeve undershirt, black loose formfitting pants, black jacket with red stripes down the sleeves of the arms and black polished boots. It is right up my alley, it also has black and red gems lining the jacket and pants, making the gems twinkle under the dim overhead lights.

I don't normally wear anything flashy, I'm not one who likes to show off his wealth but this outfit called out to me and I'm not one to ignore such a sign. Especially not when the people at this party tend to wear flashy clothing themselves, I definitely won't be under or _over_ dressed.

Nodding to myself in the mirror, I turn and exit my closet and gather my belongings. I pocket my comlink, take a few credit chips off my desk and stuff them into my pocket and then I grab my lightsaber and hook it to my belt. All of my clothes are designed to conceal my lightsaber and the jacket does that perfectly. So long as no one bumps into me or gets too close, it'll go _completely_ unnoticed.

Having everything I need, I leave my master bedroom and make my way for the front door. 11-4D follows me and I call out to him as I make my escape, "remain behind and snoop out information regarding Senator Amidala and naturally, the _Jedi_."

"Of course, Master."

Ah, that _word_. It's invigorating to hear it, too bad it's only a droid calling me _Master_ and not the entire galaxy. Still, until I decide on a certain course of action and implement my decision, that is just the way it'll have to remain. Nobody ever told me how hard it was to make life decisions for yourself. Until Hego died, I knew where my life was going and was preparing for the downfall of the Republic and the rise of an Empire of our own making. Unfortunately Hego died before we could make that happen, perhaps what Count Dooku is starting could lead to that.

Perhaps it could lead to the downfall of the Republic _and_ the Jedi Order. If that's the case, he can have all the backing and money he wants. I'll even _allow_ the IBC, Trade Federation, Commerce Guild, Corporate Alliance and the Techno Union to join his cause. But that is only _if_ I like what he says in our meeting, if I don't then I'll refuse his offer and will ensure none of my _associates_ , join him either.

It's a shame really.

All of my power and I can't even show it to the galaxy. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, the Galactic Republic and to the people of the galaxy, the Sith run the show. I don't know how my Master and all of those before him were able to stay in the shadows their whole lives, I'm not so sure _I_ could do it. I shouldn't have to _hide_ who I am, I should be able to shout it from the roof tops, who _cares_ if the Jedi know.

Consequences be damned.

As tempting as that is though, I know I can't do that. At least not _yet_.

Time will eventually turn in my favor though, I have foreseen it, and I can take my shot at the Jedi scum then but that time isn't today, tomorrow or next week for that matter.

Bringing my mind back to the present, I check myself over again and confirm I have everything I need for tonight. After dealing with everything on my mind, tonight's party is definitely a welcome reprieve. Just a night out with an old friend surrounded by people of close to or equal status and standing, or so they think.

I was never one to stuff what I have down people's throats but I was also never one who had what I have today. Nevertheless, I'm not going to change or allow circumstances to _allow_ me to change. I'm still Anakin Skywalker as far as they're concerned and that is exactly the facade everyone will see tonight.

The young carefree playboy that likes to have fun and enjoy life.

 _That's_ who Anakin Skywalker is, a perfect contrast for _who_ and _what_ I'm hiding underneath my sheep's clothing.

* * *

 **A/N: How'd you like this update?**

 **I hope it piqued your interest and got you to stick with me. Like I said, I know I suck at my updates as of late, but a lot has happened to me since the last update. I still didn't even get to update the first two chapters like I said I would, I was thinking of changing things around a bit, but ultimately decided that I liked what I have down so far, with one exception and that is having Viceroy Gunray know Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are one in the same, that'll change along with the tenses going from past tense to present tense.**

 **The next chapter will be the party, and this time it _will_ feature Padmé, an unexpected guest that Anakin wasn't expecting to find at this party. If only because she was never there at any of Gavin's parties before. Let me also mention that, as you already know, this Anakin is _nothing_ like the Anakin of canon. He may be young, but he's a _fully_ trained Sith Lord, a man who knows how to control himself, and his emotions, even around attractive female senators like Padmé Amidala.**

 **Gavin will also be seen quite often here in the story, and he's completely original. I'm treading on uncharted territory here, with this story being mostly AU, and all, so expect to see OC's as well as characters from legends and canon.**

 **That's all I've got for now, I hope I enticed you to stick with me, and if you'd like, feel free to PM me any ideas or anything you'd like to see in future chapters, I'm all ears and love to interact with Star Wars lovers much like myself.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks!**


End file.
